


Tension in the Work Lace

by Tari_Sue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue
Summary: Arthur’s PA is far from perfect.





	

Arthur’s PA is far from perfect.

He talks too much, makes dreadful coffee, breaks things, complains about his boss…

His imperfections drive Arthur to distraction. 

His messy hair, his long, uncoordinated limbs. The wiggle when he walks… He knows why Merlin’s gait is off, why he’s stood so close. He _knows_.

Merlin looks up and smirks. He knows this is killing Arthur. Waiting till they are home, and he can undress Merlin, see the lace knickers that conceal nothing, the stockings and suspenders on those long, sinful legs. 

Arthur’s PA is so perfectly imperfect, he might just die of frustration.


End file.
